High School Never Ends
by saygnightx
Summary: How will they survive ALL THE DRAMA? Srsly. Imma add some good stuff in here. I promise, kiddies. [MultiChapter]
1. First Day Pt 1: Geeks & Drama Queens

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Rent and its characters. Jon Larson is my hero. **

**Warnings: Language.**

**I know a lot of people write these "high school" stories, but I want mine to be different. So, I'm starting this based on my high school experience so far. These chapters come from thoughts I have as I walk past my classmates and down the hallways. Hope it's as real as it can be. Thanks guys. **

**Read my other stories if you like this one:)**

--

The high school experience is different for everyone. Some people are lucky and pretty enough to become popular; those are the people who say high school was the greatest experience of their lives. There are those people who are almost seen as middle class students, and live out their days in comfort with a loving group of friends. These people enjoy their high school experience as well.

And then there are the people at the bottom of the barrel. These are the people who are smart, overachievers, enjoy homework, and unfortunately were not blessed with gorgeous faces like their peers up farther in the hierarchy of their school. These people are loveable once you get to know them, but so many people don't want to break out of their own cliques just to make friends with the 'geeks'. Besides, 'the geeks are friends with each other any way', right?

Not exactly true. Well, not always anyway. Sure, the so-called 'geeks' stick together. They have to in order to survive.

Mark Cohen, however, was one of those extremely unlucky people who were not only geeks, but had no other geeks to make friends with. He entered high school alone. His friends from middle school went to schools with each other, but he was the only one who went to Scarsdale High School. He walked into those vicious hallways completely alone.

--

"Can I hold off from school for one more day, Mom?" I pushed my glasses farther up my nose. The summer wasn't over yet, and our house had shitty air-conditioning. I was sweating like a pig.

"No Marcus." I winced at my full name. "You don't want to fall behind the other students do you?"

My mom was a big woman. Her almost bleach blonde hair was passed down to me and Cindy; the almost afro Jewish style she had adorned, was not. She cooked it seemed almost non-stop, her voice was tinged with her Jersey accent, and her skin was so pale, she was two shades away from invisible. Yet another wonderful gene she had passed to me and my sister.

I put my head in my hands and sighed heavily. "Of course not, Mom." It came out sort of muffled, but I know my mom heard me.

"Good, bubbie. Now, get outside or you'll miss your bus." She pulled out the chair I was sitting in. I think she underestimates her strength; I ended up landing on the floor at her feet.

"Yeah, yeah." I pulled myself up off the floor and grabbed my backpack off of the chair. I kissed my mom on the cheek. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, bubbie."

I nodded to confirm I'd heard her, and walked out my front door.

_10 minutes later…_

The giant yellow behemoth finally pulled up to my stop, the three other kids at my stop and I trudged on. None of them spoke to me. They knew even before school had begun that I wasn't in their group. Why bother making friends?

The bus was almost filled. Only a few seats were left, and none of them left me the option of being in a seat by myself.

I walked past the empty seats. People put their backpacks next to them, moved their feet up in the empty place, and even went so far as putting something as small as their water bottle in the way so I couldn't sit with them.

Only one seat left. She seems like a popular girl. She's gorgeous, well dressed, and is eye flirting with any guy that looks at her. Of course, they all smile back. Like I said, she's gorgeous.

I swallow down the bile forcing its way up my throat. No way she'd let me sit with her, right? There's no way, absolutely no way in hell she'll ever—

I'm in the seat. She turns her head and smiles at me. _I'm in!_

"Hey, babes. I'm Maureen. Feel free to give me any short version of my name you like. You know, Reen, Reeny, Mau, Reena, Mo, whatever. It's cool, okay?" She winked and popped the gum in her mouth.

I nodded in response.

She wasn't finished with me yet. "Come on now, I gave you my name. Now, what's yours?" Her smile was so bright, I was positive I was going to be blinded if I stared to long.

"M-mark. I'm Mark Cohen." Why do I always stutter? She probably thinks I'm some sort of freak now who can't even speak a word of—

"Aw, cute name. You Jewish?"

How did she know that? "Um, yeah. Actually, I am. How did you figure that out?"

She giggled. "My dad's actually Jewish. That's where my crazy hair comes from."

We both laughed. "Well, my mom's hair is bordering fro. So, I think yours is pretty." Oh no. "I mean, pretty….pretty fine…pretty…"

Her hand hits my thigh and she laughs. "It's okay. You like my hair. Yours is pretty cute too, Sparky." She winks.

I'm sunk now.

The bus pulls in front of the school. It's huge.

"Ooh! We're here!"

Here we go.

--

**Well, here's the first chapter. If you want me to write more, I need reviews! R&R please. Thankyou. ;)**


	2. First Day Pt 2: Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Rent and its characters. Jon Larson is my hero. **

**Warnings: Language.**

**I know a lot of people write these "high school" stories, but I want mine to be different. So, I'm starting this based on my high school experience so far. These chapters come from thoughts I have as I walk past my classmates and down the hallways. Hope it's as real as it can be. Thanks guys. **

**Read my other stories if you like this one :)**

--

"Come on Sparky!" Maureen grabbed onto my hand, quite literally dragging me off the bus.

"Maureen, you almost made me fall face first into the pavement!"

"Sorry, babe. Forgive me?" She batted her big brown eyes at me.

I rolled my blue ones. "I guess so." I knew she could tell that there was a hint of laughter in my eyes. I was never mad at her.

"Now come on! We don't wanna be late for our first day, now do we?" She took my hand again.

"You sound like my mother."

She just laughed and squeezed my hand.

--

Maureen's whole body bounced when she giggled. Letting go of my hand, the girl tucked a lock of curl behind her ear and leaned against the locker next to mine. She kept her eyes locked on me. She twirled another lock of hair around her finger, its nail firey red. "You got lunch now, babe? I wouldn't mind eatin' with you."

I knew she was loving how my skin turned pink under her gaze. She just loved the attention in general. I was sure of it; her eyes seemed ot grow brighter when she saw the effect she had on me.

She nudged my arm lightly, stepping a small bit closer to me. "So? Lunch? You and me?" She flashed me a smile through her lips almost matching her nails.

I opened my mouth. She didn't wait for an answer. Who would deny her anyway?

She looped her arm through mine and started to pull me down the hallway. "Come on, honey. After almost making you eat pavement this morning, I should give you lunch." Another giggle.

As the we walked down the hallway, Maureen in a more confident posture than mine, we gained a few stares; alot, actually.

One of the jocks stopped Maureen mid step, spinning her free of me, arms around her waist. His gruff voice was loud and over-confident. "Hey baby, lunch still on?" 

She pushed him away, not being able to stand the sight of him or the stench of his breath. She linked her arm back through mine. Surprising, seeing as I was almost positive she was going to drop me off the second this guy showed her any kind of attention. "Um, no thanks Mike. I'm gonna eat lunch with Marky. So, later." She winked at the large boy, and turned on her heel away from the very confused jock.

With her arm looped back with mine, I felt my posture grow a little straighter.

Maybe I would fit in.

--

We stopped at Maureen's locker quickly before going to the lunchroom. Maureen just **had** to check her make-up and hair before moving on. It was a must, apparently.

"Marky, head up to the lunch room, kay? I gotta make a quick potty break."

"Okay, Maureen."

She scampered off and I made my way towards the lunchroom.

Once I got there, it was so much different than what I had expected.

The cafeteria at Scarsdale High was like most high schools. It was filled to the brim with students, causing it to be very, very hot. There were four rows of seven tables horizontal to the door. It seemed that each row was filled with a different grade.

The one closest to the academic wing, the right side, was filled up by the freshman. The freshman knew that they had to eat, and get out soon to make it to class on time. The upperclassmen would make their way to class slow; they needed the extra time.

The next row to the left of the freshmen was the sophomore section. Sometimes, the bolder freshman would venture over to these tables, the sophomores did the same thing to the juniors. The sophomores were less worried about getting to class on time, as they had established themselves enough to be confirmed as above freshman level—they wouldn't be blocked as often or as badly. They had the time to be a little farther away from the door.

The next row was a mix of mostly juniors and some sophomores. This row of students was pretty well established. They had been there for three years and knew the ins and outs of the entire building. They knew the exact route to go in order to make good time getting to class. Plus, they were only a row away from being able to socialize with top dogs of the school—the seniors.

The last rows of course, were the seniors. The seniors were the top of the food chain, the party animals, and the ones who were able to sit closest to the teachers lounge; they were also closest to the emergency exit for the cafeteria.

I was overwhelmed with people. I searched for Maureen. Maybe she had already found a seat. I searched the entire freshman section until I came upon her massive head of curls. I came up behind her and tapped her slightly tanned shoulder.

Maureen's head turned to the side, her curls floating behind her back as it went. "Oh, hey baby!" She patted the seat next to her. "Come on, sit down. I missed you." She giggled.

Once I sat down, the diva placed one hand on my knee. Not that I was complaining, but why did she keep doing that? She scooted a tad bit closer. "Hope that big dumb jock didn't bother you, honey. He's a moron. I have no interest in him anymore." She turned to me, placed a small kiss on my now red-as-tomatoes cheek, and smiled. "Only for you." Her smile was huge.

She squeezed my knee lightly, and began to eat.

As she began to eat her salad, I watched the rest of the cafeteria. There were couples of people staring at us. Most of the jocks glared at me, some of the boys (probably her exes) turning red with jealousy. I heard Maureen chuckle next to me.

"What?"

"It's just funny how red Mike's face is getting. I mean, I'm tempted to go over and ask him if he wants to be a tomato in my salad." She wiped some dressing from her chin that had escaped in her laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her; she was contagious.

In the midst of our laughter—_**BANG!**_

"Hey, Casper." I looked up at Mike. "How's about you get away from my girl? I've had enough of you hanging around her and acting like she's your girlfriend."

Maureen choked on her Coke with laughter.

"What, Reen? Is it true?" I could sense some fear in his voice.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, so what?" She smirked at the big boy; no fear evident at all.

Then the giant got **really** mad. You know how your parents always told you to never poke the bear? Well, Maureen had just poked the bear.

Mike got in my face, grabbing a handful of my shirt in one of his pudgy fists. "You bastard, stay AWAY from my girl, I said!" He lifted me off the ground, in the middle of the tables; he wanted everyone to see who as boss. I was most defiantly not.

Then, I did something I never expected to happen.

I started to laugh. Feeling Maureen's big brown eyes on me, I knew I couldn't be a coward anymore. I had to be the strong man for Maureen; I had to show no fear in the face of the bear.

I laughed harder and harder. Tears started to form I was laughing so hard. I was turning a deeper and deeper shade of red.

So was Mike. He lifted me higher, cutting off some of my air.

I continued to laugh.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I went flying. The tables and Maureen got smaller, as I flew.

_**BOOM!**_

I must've hit the wall…

"Mark….Mark…_Mark…"_

Her voice is far off. I don't feel so good. The throbbing in my head is getting louder. Someone do something. It's so painful.

Thoughts are fading….fading into….

**BLACKOUT. **

_Maureen?_

--

**What's gonna happen to poor Marky? Will he be okay? Will he lose memories? Will he have a concussion? Wellllll, stick with me and find out! R&R! ;)**


	3. Forgetfulness & Uh Ohs

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Rent and its characters. Jon Larson is my hero. **

**Warnings: Language.**

**I know a lot of people write these "high school" stories, but I want mine to be different. So, I'm starting this based on my high school experience so far. These chapters come from thoughts I have as I walk past my classmates and down the hallways. Hope it's as real as it can be. Thanks guys. **

**Read my other stories if you like this one :)**

--

Everything's so dim. There's so much pain in my head. I can still feel the crushing blow to the back of my skull. I can't seem to remember how that pain got there.

Did I fall down the stairs? Did I fall out of the tree in my front yard? Did I get hit by a car?

It's so much pain. It feels like my brain is being crushed barehanded.

I open my eyes. There's a girl sitting there. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Her make-up has run off from tears.

_Who is she? _

"Sparky?" Who the hell is she talking to? Her hand is now on mine. "Marky? Are you awake?"

I pull my hand away. I don't even know who this girl is. Why is she calling me Sparky? How does she know my name?

I give her a funny look. "I'm sorry, do I even know you?"

Her face scrunches up for more tears. She sniffles and clears her throat. She adorns a small smile. "Marky, it's me; Maureen. How can you not know me? We go to school together." I shake my head. "You're….you're my b-boyfriend."

I raise my eye brow. "You're very pretty and everything, um, Maureen. But, I don't know you. So, I'm asking you to leave. My head hurts." I close my eyes.

I hear the chair scrape across the hospital floor and her sobbing as she leaves the room.

_Who is she?_

--

My mom comes in 20 minutes later telling me I can go home.

Why is it that I can remember my mom and not that girl? I want to remember. She is supposedly my girlfriend, right?

I get home and my mom fusses over me. I ask her how I hurt my head and she doesn't answer me. She just pats my sheets over my body and tells me to sleep. She'll tell me when I'm feeling a little better.

My door closes. Darkness pulls my heavy eyes closed.

That dark-haired beauty fills my mind.

_Maureen._

--

When I wake up, the throbbing in my head has subsided to a dull thumping in the back of my skull. I'm guessing that where I hit my head. I still have no idea how, though.

My mom comes in to tell me that Maureen called three times while I was asleep. She says that I should call her. She plays the one message Maureen left for me.

"_Hey baby. It's me, Maureen. Listen, I don't know if you're mad at me or if I did something to make you act this way but, please __**please **__talk to me. I miss you, Sparky." A sigh is heard before the click of the phone's click._

I lean my head farther back into my pillows. "Mom, who is she?"

She fluffs my pillows. "That's Maureen, sweetie. She's your girlfriend."

"Why can't I remember her?"

"Well bubbie, about a week ago you were in school and you got in a little bit of a fight with a boy named Mike. And, you hit the cafeteria wall. The other kids said you blacked out."

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember blacking out. But, I can't remember that whole day."

My mom just smiled, patted my head and walked out of the room.

I laid back against my bed, staring at the ceiling. My eyes were getting tired again. The fatigue from holding my eyes open is starting to burn. Maybe I'll just take….another…nap…

_**RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!**_

My eyes shoot open, my head turns to the phone on my side table.

_Maureen Johnson_

_914-332-4173_

I pick up the phone slowly. I have no idea what I want to say to her. I still have no idea who she is. "Hello?"

"Mark? Is this you?" She sounds so upset.

"Um, yeah. It's me."

She is silent for a few seconds. "….Are you mad at me? Is that why you're pretending you don't know me?"

"No Maureen. I really don't know you. I mean, I'd like to. Believe me, I do. I just don't remember you in the slightest."

I hear a small sniffle on the other end. "Well…I'm sorry to have bothered you then."

"Maureen, wait!" _Click. _

Damn.

--

**SWITCH TO MAUREEN POV**

--

_Click. _I hang up on him. I can't believe he's this mad at me. He's pretending he doesn't know me. My own boyfriend has 'no idea who I am'. This is the worst day of my life.

The phone rings.

_Mike Lubowski_

_914-335-7272_

I roll my eyes. It's the sixth time he's called in the past three hours. I don't know why he keeps calling, he knows I won't answer. He hurt my Marky. Well, at least I think he's still my Marky.

The phone seems to ring louder, almost calling me to pick it up and answer. Maybe he's changed. Maybe he's only trying to get forgiveness. Maybe he'll be—

I've already picked up the phone. "Hey, Mike."

"Maureen, baby! You finally picked up. I've been calling for hours."

"Believe me, I know Mike." I give him the benefit of a small laugh.

He chuckles and I get the similar tingle in my spine. _What?_ "I'm sorry." He pauses. "I miss you. Go out with me tonight?"

I pick at my nails. It always happens when I'm nervous. "Well…"

"Come on, babe. It'll be fun. I _promise_."

What about Mark? Will he be mad? Why would he? He would want me to have fun instead of sitting at home doing nothing.

"Alright."

I can almost hear him smiling. "Great. I'll pick you up at 8." _Click._

Oh boy.

--

I look myself over in the mirror one more time. My hair good, so is my make-up.

Then why do I still feel like this?

_Cause you're betraying Mark. You know you'll get drunk, and do something you'll regret. _

I shake my head. That won't happen. I have some form of self-control. I can handle going to a party with my ex for one night. No. big. deal.

His horn honks outside of my house. "Coming." I grab my purse from my bedroom and shoot out the door.

Mark would want me to have fun. He would want this.

I have to keep repeating that to myself on the ride with Mike. Then maybe I'll believe it.

--

**Well! What will happen to Maureeeeen? hahahaha. I'm writing the next chapter tonight. Should have it up tonight, too. Review, lovelies. ;)**


	4. Almosts & Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Rent and its characters. Jon Larson is my hero. **

**Warnings: Language.**

**ANDDDD HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR! Hope you guys like it. I tried to make chapter three and this one pretty long. **

**SORRY I TOOK SOOOOO LONG. Forgive me?**

--

_2 hours into the party._

So, maybe I'm wasted. So, maybe I am looking for Mike so that I can make Mark realize what he lost.

Maybe I am swallowing shot after shot of vodka so I don't remember in the morning.

"Ouch, shit." I hit a coffee table. **Someone's** coffee table. I can't for the life of me remember whose house I'm at.

Everything's so shaky. The floor seems like it's going to fall out from under me. I can barely see the people around me. It's like they're moving at highway speed and I'm at a dead stop. I've consumed so much alcohol that I'm afraid that if I take too much more, I'll probably have to head to the hospital; not that I know enough people here that would take me there.

"Babyyyyy." His words are slurred terribly, but his tone is the same; Mike.

I fall into him and give him the best flirtatious smile I could muster with as much booze as I had consumed. "Heyhoney how'sthelifeofthebestestttt…." A giggle-ish hiccup escapes my lips. "….footballplayerever?" I giggle again.

He attempts to smirk and kiss me, but fails miserably. His large consummation of alcohol over the past few hours has put his mind (and lips) under a huge disadvantage. He kind of slobbers all over my nose.

All I can think to do is laugh at him. "Oh babyyyy, you're so cute!"

His already flushed, red face blossoms into a new shade of red not yet known to man. He's much more bashful when he's drunk. "Yeah well, you know…" He kind of drifts off. His eyes droop a little and I know that if I don't make something happen now, he'll want to leave the party before I can get Mark back.

"Baby!" I snap his attention back to mine to the best of my drunken ability. My hand suddenly feels tired. It falls with a _thump!_ against his chest.

His head swivels to look at me slowly. "Hmm?"

My finger lazily trails up his front, to his cheek. My red fingernails almost match his flushed skin. I smirk. "Mark's not here." My face comes closer to his. "_Kiss me._" I whisper. His face comes closer to mine, immediately responding to my command.

"Is Maureen here?" A female voice rings out above the music. Mike's lips are inches from mine. I turn my head to try and see who's looking for me.

"Yeah? Over here! Who wants to know?" Mike fails at trying to kiss my cheek. He gets my hair instead.

The girl pushes through the masses of people. Although my alcohol intake is quite high and the room is spinning, I'd recognize that fiery red air anywhere. It's my best girl friend, Jill. "There you are!"

I pull away from Mike. I hear a small whine before he walks away to pursue someone else. "Jill! Hey baby!" I've taken to calling everyone baby now that I'm drunk.

"Maureen, Mark has been asking for you."

My heart stops. I sway drunkenly. "W-what? But, he says he has no idea who I am. He's not mad at me anymore?"

Jill tilts her head, confused. "When was he mad at you?" Her mouth opens slightly in affirmation. She understands now. "Maureen, he **really** didn't know who you were. You know that, right?"

I chew on my lip. I can still taste a layer of Mike and vodka. I avert my eyes from my friend. "I thought he was mad at me…" A tear escapes my eyes. "I feel so dumb."

I hear Jill sigh. She takes my arm. "Come on Reen, let's get out of here."

A drunken senior runs by, slapping our asses as he gets to us. Then, he turns to look us in the eyes. "Call me, sexy mamas." Then, he's gone.

"Wow. Okay, this party is bangin' but, let's go." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm. She hates stupid jock parties. She says that going to them kills half of your brain cells; just from the alcohol.

"Okay, okay Jill. I'm coming." I turn to the people I never took the time to talk to in between shots. "Bye guys!" Adding an obnoxious wave, I leave with Jill.

Once we're outside, Jill gets both of us into her car. She turns to me. "Maureen, tell me honestly." Pause. "Did anything happen between you and Mike?"

Silence.

"Maureen? Please tell me nothing happened. Don't tell me we're going to have to go see Mark tomorrow and tell him that you cheated."

More silence.

"MAUREEN! TELL. ME. NOTHING—"

"NOTHING HAPPENED JILL! OKAY?!? I COULDN'T DO IT." I pause. "There, you happy?" More tears.

She hands me a tissue from her purse. "I'm sorry Reen. I just don't want my best friend to get in more trouble then she can avoid." A small laugh escapes her lips. I always loved her laugh; always calmed me.

I wipe my eyes. "No worries, babe." The alcohol is wearing off. My head is starting to split in two. I scrunch in my face and put on my sunglasses to block out **any **light getting to my eyes. Jill takes notice.

"Alright, girl. Let's get you home. You need your rest if you're gonna see Mark tomorrow." Her smile is soft and caring.

I nod my head. "Will you—"

"Yes, I will call Mark and tell him that you can't see him tonight." She pats my knee.

"Thank you." I sink back into her car's seat and groan. "God, my head's cracking in half."

Jill just laughs. "Now you know why I don't party like you do."

--

_**RINNNNNGGG! RINNNNNGGG!**_

"AHH! What the fu—oh, my head…" I lift my heavy head from the pillow to stare at the blurry phone.

_Elijah Cohen_

_314-332-7481_

_**RINNNNNGGG! **_

A shiver goes up and down my spine when the name comes into focus. My hands are shaking. "Hello?"

"Maureen! Oh thank God. You're there. I called like, a hundred times last night. I was so worried—"

I had no idea what to say to him. I almost cheated on him.

"Maureen, are you there?" His voice is etched with worry and concern.

"My head is split in two. Can I call you later…babe?" The 'babe' is strained. I don't even know if we're together anymore.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be home all day, okay?"

"Yeah."

There's a small tension induced pause. "Okay Reen. Call me when you feel better."

"Bye Mark." _click. _I put my aching head in my hands and sigh.

--

**SWITCH TO MARK'S POV.**

--

_Click. _

I put down the phone slowly, the dial tone emitting its low ring. My forehead is scrunched, my brain trying to figure out what just happened. My fingers curl into an angry fist. I slam it down on the kitchen table and the phone shivers with the shockwaves.

"Mark? What's wrong, bubbie?" I feel my mother's warm hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head and rest it on the table. "Nothing Mom." She's silent, knowing I have more to say. "It's just the small fact of Maureen hating me."

The scraping of another kitchen chair signals my mom sitting down near me. She rests her hand in my blonde hair. "It couldn't possibly be that bad."

I sigh into the table. "It is Mom. The way she talked to me just now…" I feel prickling in the back of my eyes. Shit, I can't cry.

Her hand moves in a comforting motion on my head. "She probably was just tired, love. You two will make up in no time."

"How do you know that, Mom?" I lift my head off the table to look at her, my blue eyes filled with sadness and worry.

"Because a mother just knows, bubbie." She smiles that soft smile, making me feel even the slightest bit more relieved.

She had to be right. Maureen still wanted to be with me.

Right?

--

Walking into school the next day, I immediately looked for Maureen. I had to know that everything was okay. I just had to know that she still was my girlfriend. Hopefully, I hadn't said something too terribly bad during my amnesia. Hopefully…

"Ah! Maureen!" I'd spotted her talking to Jill. The girl's fire red hair was hard to miss. Maureen was usually with her, so I knew it had to be a good guess.

I saw Maureen's face change from one of happiness, to one of complete and utter pain. She didn't even turn to look at me when I reached the two of them.

Jill was the first to turn to me with a friendly smile. I'd come to like Maureen's best friend. "Hey Mark. What's up?" She nudged her friend to if not speak, then at least **look** at me.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "Nothing too much. My head still kind of hurts but, it's all good." I pause, taking a longing look at Maureen. "How about you?" I direct it towards her.

Not even a glance up at me.

After some silence from the both of us, Jill speaks again. "Uhm, nothing really. Maureen?" She turns to look at her friend, silent. "I'm gonna go talk to Chris, okay?" She looks to me. "Bye Mark." Another small smile, and she's gone.

Intense silence fills the void between us.

My foot taps. She glances around at the other people in the hallway. I put my hands in my pockets. She tucks a lock behind her ear.

More silence.

I clear my throat. This is so bad. You could cut the tension and pain with a knife.

I open my mouth to speak. To say, "I'm sorr—"

"I can't do this, Mark."

And she walks away, leaving me with my mouth hanging open, heartbroken.

--

**Ooh! What will happen? Will Mark and Maureen get back together? Will she ever forgive him? Will she find someone new and leave Mark all alone? **

**bahahahaha. I'm so mean. **

**Review and tell me what you'd like to happen. I'll look through them, and choose one. EXCITING! I'm in a writing mood to day so, tell me as soon as you can. **

**Thank you!**

**R&R.**


	5. Tears & Tickets

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Rent and its characters. Jon Larson is my hero and he owns them. **

**Warnings: Language and insane fluff.**

First, I'd like to say that I am SO sorry for being gone for such a long time. I've just been so busy. I hope that my old readers are still out there! I love you!

Don't forget to review please! It motivates me to write more. :)

- Me.

--

MAUREEN'S POV

--

I told him that I couldn't handle it. I told him that it was too hard to deal with someone who forgot all about you and left you for weeks. I broke his heart and just walked away. I left him in the middle of the hallway with his words halfway from his lips, jaw open.

And it was all a lie.

I care about him so much still. I want to run back to his arms and wrap back up into them until all the sadness melts away. I want to run my fingertips along his slightly scruffy cheek, look him in the eyes, and sink into a knee melting kiss. I need him. He makes me happy. I pushed him away because I'm afraid of getting hurt; afraid of him pushing me away instead of the other way around.

My legs take me where my mind commands them, even though my heart is shattered and out of sorts. I find myself in the girls' bathroom, falling against the wall, sinking to the floor. No one else is in the room, so I let the stinging tears prickling against my eyes, fall to the tile. I let all of the pain, sorrow, anger, regret, and fear fall with them. My sobs come out short, heavy bursts, my lungs burning from the intensity.

"Hello? Reena?" Someone must have heard me. I quickly wipe my eyes and nose, rising from the cold floor.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Who is it?" The door creaks open, Jill coming in. Her fiery red hair shines brighter in the lights of the bathroom. Her green eyes are glazed over with worry as soon as she sees the jagged stains the tears left on my cheeks. She rushes over to me, pulling me into a warm hug. "What happened, love?" She pulls away slightly, wiping the excess tears from my face with her fingers. She is the best friend I could ever ask for.

I shake my head, my gaze not meeting hers. "I told him I couldn't handle it, Jill." When I finally look up at my best friend, complete love and devotion shining in her eyes, new tears come into mine. My gaze leaves hers again. "I told him I couldn't handle it, and I just walked away. He was going to apologize. I would've had him back. I would've been able to hold his hand, kiss him, and--" The thoughts tear a new sob from my lungs.

Jill pulls me back into her hug, rubbing my back. "It'll all be okay, Maureen. You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. That doesn't mean that he's gone forever." A pause. "If he really cares enough to apologize after having amnesia, then you can talk to him. You can have him back, baby."

"But, what if he doesn't want me back, Jill? What if this rejection was the one thing that he needed to have an excuse to walk away?"

"Maureen, there is no way that any guy would ever leave you for something so trivial. You are a beautiful, amazing, free-spirited, fun, smart girl. Any guy would be a complete moron to walk away, alright?"

I nod my head and rest it on her shoulder. She holds on to me as I calm down, before leading me out of the bathroom to find Mark. Hopefully, he still wanted to talk to me.

--

MARK'S POV

--

After Maureen walked away, I stood frozen. My mouth eventually closed, but I didn't move an inch. My heartbeat was so loud in my ears, that I couldn't hear anything or anyone around me. All I heard was the replay of her words like a broken record. All I saw was the look of a shattered heart splashed all over her face. Knowing that I had been the cause of that all because I had to go and show off in front of her broke me. My fingers clenched into angry fists, the muscles in my jaw coming toghether to tightly that it was painful. I finally broke free from my trance when someone ran into me. I didn't know who they were, but it immediatly brought me back to the real world.

"Sorry man." The guy turned to me quickly before moving off to his class.

I nodded my head quickly at him, then moved off down the hallway. I found myself soon out of the building, almost bursting into a run towards my house. My chest was puffing out violently, my face was red, and my lungs were on fire by the time I got there, but I knew what I was doing.

I knew how to get Maureen to forgive me.

--

MAUREEN'S POV

--

We searched everywhere once we left the bathroom. Jill and I went out across the school, searching for Mark. But he wasn't in any of his usual hang out places. He wasn't in the art wing, the lunch room, or the library. He was no where to be found. It was a large surprise when we asked people if they saw him.

"I saw him running out of the school towards Spry Street." A brunette girl told us before sticking her face back onto the guy she was with.

"Thank you!" We rushed out of the school, knowing that Mark, for some reason or another, had gone back to his house. So, we both ran in the direction of Spry Street, reaching his house with short breath.

"Remind me why we ran again?" Jill asked, chest heaving.

I just smirked, focusing on knocking on the big maroon door of the Cohen residence.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" We heard from behind the door. Cindy opened the door, her face becoming amused as she snapped her gum. "Well, hello there Maureen. Marky is upstairs." She winked at me with a small chuckle, before screaming upstairs for her brother.

"WHAT CINDY?! I'M BUSY!"

"It's your girlllllfriend!"

There was silence from the top of the stairs. Then, a blonde head peered over the banister. His blue eyes filed with surprise and something remarkibly resembling, love. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he had something behind his back and a small smile on his fair face. "Hey."

"Hey Mark." I laughed a little, stepping closer to him and taking his free hand. It was shaking. "So listen, I'm sorry for what I said before I didn't mean it. I-I love you." I took a deep breath, my lungs suddenly feeling constricted. "I just was so hurt. But, I was stupid and didn't realize how much I really do need you." My gaze was glued to his.

His fingers interlaced with mine, a warmth shooting up my body. "I love you too Maureen. That's why I got you this." He pulled out a rectangle shaped box. When I opened it, there was a silver heart necklace resting on top of the soft material inside. I gasped.

"Mark! It's so beautiful."

"Look underneath the material."

My mouth dropped. "Tickets to Phantom of the Opera?! Mark, how did you know? How did you get them so quickly?"

His smile got wider. "First of all, I love you, that's how I knew. Second of all, I got them a few weeks ago from my parents. They were for me and my sister but, I don't like my sister." He kissed my nose. "I'd much rather go with you."

I wrapped my slender arms around his waist and touched my mouth to his. "Thank you so much, baby." I whispered. "They're perfect."

He kissed my head, resting his chin on its top.

I was immediatly at peace.

--

**Well, that was chapter five. I hope you loved it. I know I did. Mark and Maureen are so adorable together. **

**BUT. Now I need drama. So, that'll come in the next chapter. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:)**


End file.
